1. Field
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving method thereof capable of implementing a three-dimensional stereoscopic image (hereinafter, referred to as a “3D image”).
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device implements 3D images using a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique uses binocular parallax images which are great in the stereoscopic effect, which has a type of using glasses and a type of not using glasses, and both the types are put into practical use. In the type of not using glasses (“glassless type”), the stereoscopic images are implemented by dividing optical axes of binocular parallax images, by using optical plates such as parallax barriers provided at front or rear surfaces of a display panel. In the type of using glasses (“glasses type”), binocular parallax images are displayed on a display panel, and polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images.
The polarization glasses type includes a patterned retarder 2 which is attached to a display panel 1 as shown in FIG. 1. The polarization glasses type alternately displays left image data L and right image data R on the display panel 1 with horizontal line units and switches polarization characteristics incident to the polarization glasses 3 via the patterned retarder 1. Thereby, the polarization glasses type can implement 3D images by spatially dividing left images and right images.
The polarization glasses type has advantages in that crosstalk between the left eye and the right eye is small and luminance is high; however, since the left images and the right images are displayed through the spatial division, the vertical resolution of each of the left images and the right images is a half of the physical vertical resolution of the panel.
The liquid crystal shutter glasses type displays left images and right images on a display element 4 with frame units as shown in FIG. 2, and implements 3D images by opening and closing left and right shutters of liquid crystal shutter glasses 5 in synchronization with the display timings. The liquid crystal shutter glasses 5 open only their left shutter during odd frame periods when the left images are displayed, and open only their right shutter during even frame periods when the right images are display, thereby creating binocular parallax in a temporal division manner.
In the liquid crystal shutter glasses type, the luminance of the 3D images is low due to the short turned-on time of the liquid crystal shutter glasses 5, and 3D crosstalk considerably occurs depending on the synchronization between the display element 4 and the liquid crystal shutter glasses 5, and on-and-off state switching response characteristics.